


Trouvaille

by Justalazywriter



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Asgard, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Bucky Barnes, Beta Wanda Maximoff, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Dom Loki (Marvel), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Peter, I Don't Even Know, I have no idea what to tag, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, Loki is actually not an ass, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Omegaverse, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is 18, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Soul Bond, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, its a good book eventually i swear, soul marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalazywriter/pseuds/Justalazywriter
Summary: BETTER DESCRIPTION IS COMING IM SHIT AT WRITING DESCRIPTIONS--THERE WILL BE A TOTAL OF 35 CHAPTERSPeter finds his soul mark burned into his skin, seeing the name of a man written in a language unknown to him.He struggles to cope with being Spider-Man and a soon to bounded omega as Tony reveals to him the language is Asgardian and later reveals the name engraved into his skin, Loki Laufeyson. Thor is shocked when he finds the young spiderling has his (adopted) brothers name on his wrist.With Asgard being rebuilt from the events that took place against the battle with Hela, Loki's name had been cleared. Tony refuses to let Peter meet the god of mischief but its not his decision,will the omega choose to meet the man's that's name is engraved on his skin? or choose to not meet the man that almost destroyed New York.--basically, this book has cute Peter and Loki finding he has the emotions to love then some shit goes down





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend requested I write this for him so lets see how this plays out he gave me the ideas for the story and beginning/end game of the story but I’m gonna play around with it and I hope you all enjoy 
> 
> the first chapter isn' the best but I swear it gets better
> 
> -
> 
> Please tell me if you like this and want me to continue ^^  
> have a lovely day darlings

 

 An omega, the lowest of our chain. Female whores they were referred to in Queens, their only purpose was to be breeders from some disgusting alpha, to birth more of them or may god curse a child to be an omega,

But that's exactly what he did.

Peter Parker laid in his wore bed, his body curled into himself. The cover lazily thrown on top of his body as the child sobbed into the sheets of his bed feeling his throat burn with each cry. His wrist stinging as the spirits engraved his mate's name onto his skin, Peter wished, begged and prayed not to be given a mate, not to have a mark dressed in his skin but that isn’t how the world works.

_Not when your an omega._

The boy could feel his skin burning as the goosebumps prickled his skin, “May” he sobbed wishing his aunt would run through his bedroom door, embrace him in a warm hug, soothing him into sleep. Telling her nephew everything was going to be okay, but she was gone, buried beneath his feet. Gritting his teeth as the pain burned, the skin feeling like it was being soldered. 

As the sensation faded, blinking away the tears that stained his pale skin looking at his wrist that was scattered in scars and bruises to see the name of his mate carved into his skin but it was in a language the boy had never seen, running his finger over the marked skin that swelled a velvet red staring at the name with tear filled eyes.

Maybe, maybe Mr.Stark would know… the boy pondered but dreaded the day he had to-- have to tell his mentor of his second gender. The boy knew Tony’s opinion’s on omega’s always having on laid in his bed. The image made Peter gag of the reaction he’d have when the words would leave his lips.

_“Why did I have to be an omega…”_

Your friendly neighborhood hero omega. Now that was a thought.

\--

 

Peter staggered into Stark tower, Tony having just bought it back from whoever bought it refusing to see the tower torn down.

“Hello, Mr.Parker” FRIDAY’s voice spoke, Peter offering a smile he knew the AI could not see, “Hey FRIDAY” the teen smiled,

“is Mr.Stark in?” his hands began to sweat, as the slight tremors in his body became more visible.

“Yes, Mr.Stark is in the laboratory” the AI spoke, “Thanks” pulling the sleeve of his hoodie into his hand, clenching tightly to the worn fabric of the sweatshirt.

_‘Will Mr.Stark abandon me…”_

_‘Will he take away my suit, no I don't want him to take my suit…’_

_‘I’m a filthy omega’_

_\--_

 

Tony heard the sliding doors open to his lab, his hands covered in grease from working on his latest project, the oil smudged on his tanned pants. Turning to look at who had walked in, expecting it to be Bruce only to see Peter dow eyed.

“Hi” the boy quipped, Tony rose a brow in confusion but smiled grabbing a rag and wiping his hands,

“Hey kid, something up with your suit?” Tony asked he noticed the way Peter’s slender hands gripped onto the fabric of his clothing, seeing his body tremble, the dried tears he tried desperately to wipe away still staining his skin.

“Pete? You okay?” Was it something to do with May? Tony knew Peter must still be grieving over the loss of his aunt, especially so close to his birthday… it had been 2 months since May had passed away, her life claimed by a drunk driver as the bastard swerved onto the curve of hit the woman. Tony’s thoughts were broken as tears began to weld in the corners of the young hero’s eyes, seeing him chew at his torn lip the skin almost all chewed off.

Tony opened his mouth to speak but closed it as Peter looked ready to take off, was he scared? ‘This is a mistake’ Peter thought as his nails dug into the palms of his hands, “Mr-Mr.Stark” the boy stuttered, his voice sounded so small, so scared, Terrified. “I-I… I” the words dangled at the top of his tongue, as the tears spilled from his eyes, the man tossing the rag to the floor as he went to take the boy into his arms. Peter clinging desperately to his mentor taking in the sent of oil and grease soaked into the Alpha’s clothe, Peter only sobbed more, every hero was an Alpha or a beta… and here Peter thought ‘Pathetic omega’ as if he was nothing more than a whore.

“Peter what's the wrong bud talk to me” the older man soothed, carding a hand through the omega’s hair, scared for the boy as he desperately clawed at Tony’s back. “I-I’m an omega” the boy choked Tony’s eyes widened for a second but softened as the boy continually sobbed.

“Pl-Please don’t take my- my suit- I-I’m so-sorry” the words coming out as jumbled together, Tony rubbing a hand on Peter’s back as he slowly brought the two to the ground so he could hold the boy in his arms. Tony contemplated what Peter said, he was Spider-man, he was an omega and spider-man. But he would deal with that later.

“Did you present today?” he asked in a soothing tone, releasing some of his sent to calm the what he thought was a newly presented omega. Peter shook his head, keeping his face buried in the alpha’s chest, “I-I presented at- at 14” ‘14? That was four years ago’ Tony thought silently,

 _‘he’s been keeping this a secret from me for three years’_ He continued to rub his hand in circular motions on the boy’s back, feeling the distress of the omega as Peter relaxed his second gender becoming more visible to Tony.

“Peter why didn’t you tell me?” his voice was hushed, not wanting to sound as if he was scolding Peter, it wasn’t his choice to be an omega.

Peter let his tears fall as he remained silent before Tony prompted him again, “I- I didn’t want you to ha-hate me” Opening his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Peter as the omega rambled off,

“I know its disgusting, I’m sorry. I wanted to be a beta. I don’t want to be a breeder, I don't want a mate, I don’t want to be this way… Mr.Stark it isn’t fair” Peter cried.

 _‘Fuck what has the media painted omega’s like nowadays’_   Tony knew omega’s were usually seen as whores or sluts willing to spread their legs for anyone and everyone, wanting to be mated and have an alpha’s scent covering them. Or that they were weak, meant to be mated and carry children, take care of their alpha’s every need and act as a perfect wife. “Why are you telling me now? Is it your heat?” Peter shook his head, “I have-haven’t had my-my first heat yet” he stuttered, Tony noting he’d have to run some tests on Peter to make sure his abilities and heightened senses wouldn’t affect his second gender.

Pulling himself away from Tony, shakily pulling up the sleeve of his hoodie to reveal a name written in a foreign language written on the boy’s skin.

The man’s eyes studied the writing as he knew what language it was, ‘Asgardian’ he thought to himself looking at Peter as if asking for permission to touch his soul mark. Peter nodding his teary eyes looking into Tony’s making the man’s heart clench painfully in his chest.

“A soul mark… I haven’t seen one of this in a while” running a finger along the engraved skin, Tony hasn’t seen a soul mark since he met Steve, soul marks beginning to vanish in time as very few were gifted with them.

Or cursed by them.

Steve had a soul mark that matched with Bucky’s, it told Tony why Steve always fought for Bucky even if the whole world was against him, that was the power of a soul mark.

“Do-do you know the language? I-I couldn’t find it anywhere” the tremble in his voice made Tony sigh softly, it wasn’t in his place to keep this a secret from the boy.

“It’s Asgardian.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

Tony carried Peter in his arms, the boys tear stained face hidden in the alpha’s chest, his chest seemingly deflating against Tony. Tired of the emotions that overtook him by revealing his second gender.

Peter’s tear-stricken face making the man’s inner alpha cower in guilt as the omega nuzzled his head into the crook of Tony’s neck taking comfort in his mentor's scent.

Tony mentally cringed at how light the boy was in his arms, weighing practically nothing as Tony looked down at the sleeping omega.

Placing Peter onto the large queen-sized bed, his body barely making a dip into the soft mattress. Tony sighed, running a hand through his greased hair sitting beside the brunette.

Dark circles under his eyes made the boy look weak and tired, dried tears staining his cheeks, the rim of his eyes a slight red as they puffed from the tears that spilled, all these flaws breaking Peter’s gentle features. Reaching up, gently taking the boys arm rolling up the sleeve looking at the name on his wrist. Running a finger over the tender skin, feeling small lumps in the skin.

 _‘Fibrous tissue?’_ Tony mumbled softly

Bruises scattered Peter’s skin as Tony noticed microscopic insions hidden under new layers of skin, running a frustrated hand over his face his face scrunched as he was trying to process everything.

_‘Why hadn't his healing healed the bruised tissue already?’_

“God Pete, what have you done to yourself” The man whispered as he tenderly brushed away Peter’s hair from his forehead as it stuck to him from sweat, a small smile graced the alpha’s lips seeing how Peter’s hair curled into small ringlets when it got damp.

“FRIDAY, run a body scan on Peter”

“Of course sir” the AI responded, it took several seconds before the system logged the omega’s scan. “Mr.Parker seems to be malnourished to standard weight and density for someone of Mr.Parker’s, age, statue and physical activity. There is bruising along both arms in the forearm and upper arm, unhealed fibrous tissue and scar tissue under the second layer of white blood cells. Estimated body weight is 131 pounds.”

Taking a deep breath, looking at Peter the boy even looking distressed in sleep, swarming off demons even in his dreams.

“What are the small incision on Peter’s arm’s from?” Tony asked the AI praying he wasn’t right.

“Mr.Parker’s advanced healing has made it hard to determine to inflict of the scarred tissue”

Letting out a defeated sigh, feeling himself deflate. Taking the boy’s hand into his, feeling so foreign against the order’s callus palms, running a thumb over Peter’s knuckles. The kid was becoming nothing but skin and bones since May had passed away.

Frustrated with himself, how had he not noticed the way Peter’s body slimed, the once bright eyes that lit up an entire room now clouded, the way his face drained of colour, looking so pale, cold.

The omega was too young to be living on his own, barely eighteen, finances barking at his pocket even when May was still breathing. “Fuck!” Tony cursed, getting up and leaving the vacancy of the room leaving Peter alone before he lost what small composure he still held.

The pent-up anger wearing at Tony blaming himself for what the boy was becoming, an empty shell. Letting Peter wallow in his room, letting the boy he promised May Parker to take care of now lying unconscious from long nights spent crying.

Leaning against the wall, hitting the back of his head against the door as he felt the guilt swarm over him.

Why of all people did Peter have to be an omega?

An omega with a soul mark.

Gritting his teeth, the alpha's knuckles turning white as his fist clenched as he was ready to tell and scream cursing this damned world.

Walking into one of the more luscious washrooms in the tower. Splashing water in his face as Tony let out a harsh cough running the water down his face. Looking at his reflection in the mirror seeing nothing but an alpha who wasn’t worthy of the title.

“FRIDAY, have me notified once Peter wakes up, and get Stephan to get Thor’s ass over here” Tony gritted as he grabbed a washcloth wiping his hands.

“Of course Sir”

Taking in a sharp breath before the breath came out in a shaky spur, ‘what am I going to do…’

The alpha’s back burned at the thought of Stephan, peeling off his shirt as he turned his back to face the mirror seeing the reflection of the swell of time formulas and galaxy continental spots, the mark etched into his skin, a blue ink staining his skin.

The memories seemed faint, the day the man rejected the other’s alpha’s soul mark, Stephan telling the man he was an arrogant fool before the man barked back saying that two alpha’s together was unheard of, that it was wrong.

Slamming his hand against the marble counters, “Why, just why.”

_‘fuck’_

 

\---

 

Peter’s eyes widened, body jolting up as he looked around trying to get a sense of wear he was, the omega’s head snapping to the side as his breathing began to pick up trying to steady his breathing, focusing on each breath. ‘In and out’ Peter whispered to himself--

 

“Good Afternoon Mr. Parker”

“Uhh, hi?” bashing himself on the head seconds later, ‘it's Friday’ the boy mumbled softly feeling like an idiot.

“Mr. Stark is in the living quarters along with Thor”  Peter nodded, whispering a soft thanks remembering the previous night-- _wait_

“FRIDAY what time is it?”

“3:47pm”

The omega plopped down onto the bed, the bed practically engulfing his frame, ‘Lovely… I’m late for work…’ the thought made the boy’s stomach twist, not ready to deal with his boss at the daily bugle the man about to ring his neck but least it paid well... Letting out a shaky sigh, stumbling to his feet as he wandered the halls of the empty tower in search of his mentor.

\--

 

Peter’s bare feet making no sound as he ghosted the floor, trying to listen for Tony’s voice, nerving having met the norse god before.

Jumping, his feet still lanting softly as a voice startled him

“And who might you be?” the young vigilant turning on his heels to face the wizard, the man’s arms securely crossed over his chest as he wore a casual suit instead of the ‘hippy’ cloak as Clint referred to it as.

“Um, I-I’m Peter?” the man stared at the boy, raising as brow watching the boy fumble his words.

“Was that a question or a statement?” the doctor asked, Peter feeling his face flush from embarrassment as he stared down at his feet, “I-I’m sorry sir, I’m Peter- Um Peter Parker-- Spider.. Spider-man” the alpha let out a small sigh, “Yes child I know, now come Tony and the blonde buffon are waiting for you” Stephan spoke before walking off as Peter nodded quickly trotting after the man.

 

\--

 

“Why would asgardian be on the boy! He is a mortal!” Thor’s voice boomed, Tony sighing feeling the start of a headache.

“How should I know” the man spoke Thor looking at Tony seeing the man was drained of energy.

“How are you sure it is asgardian tin man?” Tony shot Thor a venomous glare the younger alpha opening his mouth to snap a response at the Norse god before Stephan entered with the omega following behind him like a lost puppy-- well he was in this situation.

“As much as it is entertaining watching the two of you bicker and banter at one another, I feel like my job here is done. Please behave in front of the omega” Stephan said as he began to walk away to open a portal so the boy wouldn’t harass him with endless questions,

“Goodbye Tony” the man’s lips quicking into a smirk.

Tony felt his blood boil-- _‘stupid aggregate---’_

“T-Tony?” Peter spoke, his voice small and fragile making both Alpha’s cower at the hero’s innocence.

“Hello young omega!” Thor smiled cheekily, Peter felt his stomach churn at being announced as an omega, ‘Is it always going to be this way...?’ Tony saw the way Peter’s muscles tightened, his posture stiffening at the way Thor had spoken.

“His name is Peter” he seethed, Peter feeling his cheeks heat from the embarrassment, the blonde suddenly looked as if he had been a puppy who had been kicked. “I am sorry Peter, I am Thor” offering a small wave the brunette not knowing what to say as the men stared at him.

Swaying on his feet, “So…” the boy began softly before the god clapped his hands together, a large grin on his face as he looked at the mortal boy.

“Tony tells me you have my mother's tongue” confusion struck the boy before he realized what the man had meant, his trembling hand reaching down to roll up his sleeve. Tony frowning as Peter’s shaky fingers almost seemed to vibrate as he revealed his pale skin.

“May I?” the god asked as the omega nodded his head.

Gentle taking the boy’s arm turning it slightly to look at the once small mark that had now spiraled into a beautiful continent of stars, Thor realizing the destinations the stars wrote, “ _ **Jotunheim**_ ”

Tony looked at Thor, giving him a knowing stare as he waited for the man to explain, “It is one of the nine worlds of asgard” Thor said softly, amazed by the delicacy of the placements of each star, his eye wandering to the name engraved into Peter’s skin.

“Loki Laufeyson” the name slipping from Thor’s lips as he let go of Peter, staring at the boy, bewildered.

“Loki?” Tony asked, Peter stepping out of Thor’s grasp as Tony’s voice darkened.

Thor only nodded his head in response, “My brother”

Peter looked between the two alpha’s, Tony’s expression stiff as Thor’s expression was blank as the man tried to process the information he had discovered.

“Lo-Loki?”  Peter choked softly feeling his knees tremble as Thor looked at the boy a soft smile gracing his lips,

 

“Yes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I am not to please with how this chapter came out, I feel as if there is too much information too quickly, but I could not figure out how to write this chapter so I hope you darlings don't mind one bad chapter--
> 
> anyways please leave your thoughts in the comments as I love reading all your comments and I will reply as quick as I can!!


	3. Chapter 3

 

Running a hand through his hair, taking in a break as the billionaire tapped his foot in irritation. “Loki? The son of a botch who almost destroyed New-York?” he mumbled.

Thor sighed softly, looking at Peter. The omega looked dazed, his expression muddled. How had he gotten so _lucky (note the sarcasm)_ to get the god of mischief as his mate, the boy’s hands trembling as he looked at his mentor who looked torn between shouting at the god or leaving. Tony frustrated as he paced the room, wanting to pull out his hair, a criminal was Peter’s mate he couldn’t grasp the idea.

Cursing out the world for its cruel little game—

“Man of spiders, I can assure you my brother is a good man” Thor spoke, the corner of his lip tugging into a smile as he tried to reassure the teen.

“Good man?” Tony barked a laugh,

“He almost killed us!” Peter winced as the alpha raised his voice, Thor looked at Tony with an annoyed expression, the two alpha exchanging stares as Peter warily looked between the two feeling perplexed.

“He’s changed, he has regained my trust and all of Asgard” the blonde said watching as Tony raised his hand making Peter… flinch?

Raising his hands in defeat, “Thor, are you kidding me! This is no way in hell am I letting that man near Peter!” Tony seethed. “It is not your choice” the man countered as Tony glared daggers at the Norse god, “Omega—”

‘---’

“Fog gods sake, his name is Peter” Peter whimpered softly as the alpha shouted in annoyance, biting the inside of his lip creating painful cold sore.

“Peter” he corrected, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“I promise you my brother has changed, he is a good man. Please at least bare him the chance to meet you” Tony scoffed rolling his eyes, Thor ignoring the man as he knew the billionaire would only counter his words to cause conflict.

A heavy tension hung in the air, Peter’s nails digging painfully into the skin of his palms, as he looked at Tony not knowing what to say as he glanced at Thor. His body felt tense, shoulders feeling heavy as they hung, opening his mouth to speak but no words came out as they lingered on his lips—what was he supposed to say? Say yes to meeting his soul bound? Be claimed to a man, the be mated, bare his children---

“Peter breath” the air felt thick, Peter chest heaving as Tony whispered soft words into his ear trying to encourage him to breath—why couldn’t he breath?

Trying to stand, only falling to his knees and into the alpha’s chest, feeling his heart race, “Peter, calm down—”

 

_‘Is Tony talking to me--?’_

‘ _why can’t I hear?’_ Peter let out a desperate cry trying to hear his voice, clawing at his ears. Wrapping his nimble arms around himself—

“FRIDAY scan!” Tony yelled as Peter sobbed violently, curling in on himself---

‘ _stop’_

Yelling, cars—Peter could hear them all the sound of people’s feet pounding on concrete, car tires screeching, rain pelting down like broke arrow. It hurt, _everything hurt_. Peter clung tightly to Tony feeling his body heat rising—crying—then it came, the sweet bliss of darkness.

\--

 

“It would seem Mr.Parker suffered a sensory overload from distress” FRIDAY spoke as Peter laid in the guest room he had previously woken up in before, Tony carding his fingers through the boys curls feeling a pool of guilt in his stomach as he looked at the sleeping boy who didn’t even looked relax in sleep.

His brows furrowed, lip puckered, the small creases in his forehead, small growing bags under the boy’s eyes as his skin shun pale the only bare colour was the small lines of red that ran under his eyes.

Running a hand down his face, Tony looking at the omega, seeing Loki’s name engraved into his skin. Letting out a long sigh, the boy was exhausted, forced to go through this for something he couldn’t control.

Peter never wanted a soul mark, he never wanted to have to go through that, the pain of maybe finding your soul bound dating or wedded to another, maybe they could be abusive, and then your trapped, unable to free yourself. He knew, Peter knew how he could fake a smile, or fake the comedy he spilled but Tony noticed the way Peter’s shoulders hung low, the way his eyes drained of colour.

“I’m sorry Peter” Tony whispered softly.

The alpha saw the boy as his son, he loved him to. He promised himself he would be happy for him as long as Peter was happy, but he knew that it was nothing but bullshit. Peter was the only family Tony saw in his eyes, even knows Peter had no relations to him, the same blood did not run in their veins. But he was the child Tony always wished he could have but never could.

 The way Howard tainted him from a child, but for Peter— For Peter he would do anything to make the smile return to his face, or the colour in his eyes.

And if he had to let Peter meet that _monster_ , to make him happy, to meet the man that could have taken the boys life with his alien army he would if it meant the boy would smile again.

\--

 

Thor sat beside Peter, only haven woken minutes before. The omega starring down at his hands as the thin sheets covered his lower body, the heavenly duvets kicked to the ground.

“I will only ask Loki to come to midgard if you wish to meet him”

Peter began to tremble tightening his hands in a hold, taking in a steady breath before looking up at the cheerful king, “Loki… Doe-does he... he treat omegas ri-right?” Peter stuttered, Thor smiled fondly at the brunette, “Ome—Peter, in Asgard omegas they have different roles then here on Midgard. Omega’s are seen as treasures, unique and rare. A male omega is unheard of, at least for myself, to asgard you are one in a the millions of stars” Peter gave a weak smile, “I wish omega’s were valued here as they are on asgard”

Thor sighed before nodding his head, “I agree young one, but you are surrounded by those who see you as a worthy warrior, you are the man of spiders!”

A silence hung in the room, Thor placing his hand on Peter’s almost engulfing the poor boy’s entire two hands. “Do you wish to meet my brother?” he asked softly praying Peter would say yes.

He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t find the words, he was scared to say yes, but terrified to say no. Hesitantly Peter nodded, the god’s eyes lighting up like a galaxy of stars as he starred at the boy with a gleeful grin, “Then I shall bring him here before the weeks end!” Thor said—well more like promised and it made Peter smile, not a fake one, but not a real one either… maybe one of gratitude.

_‘why can’t I just run away from all this…?’_

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was quite rushed so please forgive me.
> 
> PLEASE READ THIS PART
> 
> So after Thor's and everyones fight with Hela, Asgard as a planet wasn't destroyed but is just under construction per-say. The Valkyrie and Heimdall are taking care of everything while Thor and Loki spend time on Midgard. 
> 
> Also!
> 
> how do you all feel about self harming Peter? or is that going to far?? I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable, I left hints about self harm in the previous chapter but I just want to make sure no one will stop reading if I add it


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha rose a brow, starring at Tony.

“Loki?” she asked softly.

Tony let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his greased hair, “yes, and Peter agreed to meet that criminal!” the man feeling suffocated at the though of the god—no criminal in his home, close to Peter.

He didn’t even want that man breathing the same are as his kid— _‘he’s not my kid…’_

Natasha looked at the man, with a look of pity. Tony having spent most his recent time in the lab, the lingering scent of oil and tar following him, stained into his clothe. Scrunching her nose at the fowl smell.

“Tony, what happened with Loki happened five years ago” the alpha spoke, Tony looking at Natasha as the words lingered at the tip of his tongue—well you know the Starks, never can keep their mouths shut.  

“He almost made _you_ kill Barton.”  The woman rested her head on the back of the couch, closing her eyes thinking back to the day she almost had to fight against her partner. The alpha’s eyes a strained blue, every fear he had starring him down as his mind was held captive.

Loki was a manipulative man, using ones fears against them, the widow looked at the billionaire whom looked ready to explode the moment the god arrived---

                                                                                                     This was going to be interesting.

 

 

Peter paced around his— _the guest room._ The boy’s heart in his throat, the feeling of being anxious and scared, clouding his thoughts as Tony’s words and arguments played in his head—

_\--- “He’s a criminal Peter!” the man barked as he leaned against his work space, his frustration straining his voice. Peter looked at his mentor feeling scared to reply but his words left without reason._

_“I don’t care, he- he is my soul bound” Peter did care, terrified actually. He knew what Loki did, he almost killed him when his army attacked queens. May had held a young twelve-year-old nephew close to her chest as the thundering of buildings being clashed rumbled loudly as his aunt tried desperately to hum a lullaby without crying._

_“Don’t... Don’t care! Peter he could hurt you, or even killed you!” Tony yelled, his alpha’s voice hidden within his words, making the boy tremble._

_Peter dwelled on what Thor had said, the two had argued over what the king had said countless times as Tony only regarded his words as nothing but meaningless praises. “Thor said Loki has changed, he helped saved Asga—”_

_“I don’t care what Thor said!” Tony shouted, “Do you really think that monster didn’t have other motives? Really Peter!” the boys body quivered, as Tony’s alpha voice shouted, raising his hands in defeat and frustration as the man stormed out leaving Peter alone in the lab surrounded by unfinished creations. ---_

 

“Brother, you must be behaved--” Thor said lowly, Loki looking at his brother “I know or the pesky mortals won’t let me return” Loki spoke bitterly.

“I leave Asgard in your trust, Heimdall.” Heimdall smiled gently at Asgards new king, “I shall” glancing over to the ravenette, Heimdall spoke, “Good luck with your soul bound Loki, it is truly a gift” Loki’s expression softened at the plaudit comment.

(an expression of approval is the meaning of Plaudit for those who do not know)

“Take us to Midgard” the gatekeeper bowed his head in respect as he placed the sword in its threshold before turning the handle,

 “Farewell”

\--

The brothers stumbled upon their landing, Loki flipping out the collar of his suit as Thor wore casual Midgardian clothe. “You know brother, if you had your long hair you’d look what they call a hippy” the god grinned, receiving a playful shove from his brother as the two entered the doors of stark tower.

Thor placed a hand on the younger god’s shoulder, looking his brother in the eyes. “Before we go any farther,” taking in a steady breath. “You must promise me you are not here to toy with the omega” Thor’s voice threatening as Loki placed a hand over his heart in fake agony as he looked at the blonde alpha.

 “I would never” Thor smiled, as the elevator door opened. “Good, because if so I know where Bruce lives” the man chuckled as he entered the doors hearing a loud sigh from his brother and a soft ‘you wouldn’t ‘

\--

Tony stood behind Peter leaning on the new furnished couch as Peter leaned his head back looking up at the alpha as Tony’s eyes starred aimlessly at the tv making the boy frown.

Peter knew that the man would rather jump out of a moving car then let Loki enter the tower, Tony wearing an emotionless expression as he starred at the news casters talking about what ever tragedy had occurred.

“Thank you” Peter whispered, Tony looking down at the brunette the boy’s hazel eyes meeting with his as he ruffled the child’s hair. “Promise me you’ll be careful around him” knowing that was code for _‘if he does anything I will have my suit on him in 3 seconds flat’._

 Pete smiled and nodded his head, tenderly rubbing his soul mark. Tony noticed the boy’s subtle movements, feeling his own mark ache painfully, but casting away the thoughts of the wizard.

‘ _Maybe I should have taken the chance’_

“Mr.Stark, Thor and Loki are in the tower” FRIDAY said nonchalantly.

Peter has only read about what it feels like to meet your soul bound, the indescribable feeling when you finally meet the one that the world curses you to be with, how it will change you so suddenly.

How you could be bound to someone rich or poor, mortal or god, then suddenly you want to be so much more just to make them proud. You see everything brighter or sometimes everything fades. When time seems to move slowly, or when time seems to move faster.

How you will never forget the moment—  the moment when you finally realize this is who the world wants you to be with.

The elevator doors opened and Peter felt as if the air had been taken from him.

“Thor always good to see you, _Loki_ ” Tony said, looking between the two alpha’s. “H-Hi” Peter awkwardly standing up from his seat, feeling everyone’s eyes on him, stumbling under the pressure.

Loki looked at the boy, his heart feeling as if after the thousand years he lived it had finally stopped beating. Seeing everything he and Peter where going to do together. How one day Loki will be holding his hand, someone he took a chance with. Peter won’t even notice because he will be to busy laughing with a sly grin on his face. And Loki’s heart will stop once again as he looks at the omega, then it will hit him the mark that was left on his skin, it was always leading to him.

But one miss step and you’ll lose everything.  

“I-I’m Peter”

 

_And so, their story begins._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you darlings for all responding to the previous note, and may I say many mixed reviews. I didn't make myself to clear, there will be a small amount of self injury, but it ties to the story, I am not just doing it for the sake of having more angst as it will actually play more into the fluff category. 
> 
> I just felt I should give you all a early warning before hand, if any one has any questions please feel free to ask, and if you are uncomfortable with self inflicted injury message me on my discord (Mark Jen #3403) and I will explain to how it ties into the story as I do not want to spoil anything.
> 
> Any how, please leave your thoughts in the comments and have a lovely rest of your day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the meeting Loki was very cringe on my part so apologies but it was bringing back my old cringe so no regrets, enjoy the chapter loves

A soulmate is not someone who comes into your life peacefully, and Peter was sure Loki was his storm.

“I’m Peter” the boy smiled, his words lightly fumbled as he walked over to the three.

Loki felt the corner of his lip quick into a smile, “Loki” extending a hand towards Peter, the boy looked carefully before taking the alpha’s hand. Loki felt his soul mark burn into his pale flesh, the name of the child engraved into his skin. Each letter in the old Midgard language, Latin, as light waves decorated its marked canvas.

“Come on Tin Man lets leave these two alone for a bit” Thor grinned widely as he wrapped his arm around the brunettes shoulders dragging the man away as Tony shouted out his very colourful vocabulary,(and some rather interesting names for the god of mischief might I add)  Loki raising a brow at his brothers actions only to have the man smile at him.

Peter couldn’t help but smile as he watched as Thor continuedly pressed the elevators door shut, Tony making sure to yell at FRIDAY to send him updates every minute as the AI remained silent, “I swear if you do anything to my ki—” and the steel doors shut as Peter laughed softly.

The man couldn’t help but smile at the omega amusement, a smile tore at his own lips. “I’m so-sorry” Peter stuttered through his giggles, “Mr.Starks face—and Thor—” Peter tried before he broke into another fit of laughter picturing a pouting Tony Stark, “Trust me omega, I have seen my brother do many idiotic things”

Peter rose a brow, as his laughter finally silenced,

_This was going to be an interesting day_

 

\--

“Tell me about yourself Peter” a blush tainted his cheeks, the way the god spoke his words seductive almost as if the man was trying to lure the boy into his grasps. Peter shrugged, his shoulders rolling “There isn’t much to me” Peter said softly unsure of what to say.

“I doubt that” Loki pressed, knowing there was more to the kid then what met with his eyes, Thor having told him few stories of the supposed man of spiders. “No there’s really not much to know, I just turned eighteen a few weeks ago, I… I have no family—living family at least” the words came across silent as Loki waited for the boy to continue, Peter’s nails digging into his palm as scares eyes looked frantically at his coffee table. “I see my friend Ned as a brother, he’s obsessed with the avengers. Even before I became spider-man” Peter tried to joke, scratching his neck feeling awkward.

“I am sorry for your lost, I too know the pain of losing family, you could say I’m that of a curse” Peter looked at his soul bound, “Cursed?” his head tilting to the side in wonder, pondering at the thought how the man could be a curse, no evil could make the boy see him as a curse or anyone.

Loki nodded his head, his voice turning emotionless as he spoke. “I am half frost giant, my father Laufey kept me hidden as an infant because he was ashamed of me. I was born on Jotunheim, one of the 9 realms that was under Odin’s protections.” Peter looked at the god of mischief, feeling his heart ache as Loki sighed softly, running a hand through his long hair, running his hands behind his ear.

“I was small and frail compared to other frost giants, so my father left me in a temple where he expected me to die, but he was killed by the hands of Odin who took me in as his son and raised me beside that blonde buffoon” The god chuckled softly, “l played a part in my own sisters death and my mothers perish”

“I..” but there was only silence as the child didn’t know what to say as no words came out, trying desperately to think of something to say to make the man show his grin instead of pursed lips, looking at the alpha his omega feeling distressed listening to the mans tale.

The god looked down to meet Peter’s eyes, looking at the small omega taking in all of the hero’s beautiful features. “It is all alright my spiderling, it is in the past” Peter puffed his cheeks childishly, the older’s lips quickening into a smirk. “You can’t tell me your sorry for me and won’t let me be sorry for you, what logic is that” Loki chuckled, shaking his head as the vigilant countered him, he and Peter would get along lovely he could almost hear Thor saying.

“How old are you?” Ah yes, the bluntness Peter could sometimes fall victim too. The omega could feel his face on fire as the alpha looked at him with a puzzled expression as he had changed the topic so quickly, something he would never understand about Midgardian’s. “I-I’m sorry that’s so rude!” Peter squeaked as he pulled his hood over his eyes in embarrassment feeling as if he just ruined everything, Loki only shared a smile something his face was unused to doing as he answered the boys blunt question.

“I’m 1003, but my body is in the age of a Midgardian 28 year old”—

“Wow--wait dude you’re a thousa--” Peter pulling his hood down to meet with the alpha’s witty smirk—“I feel like a girl at a slumber party”  Peter sighed feeling flustered, “I’m sorry I must be rather boring” Peter mumbled forcing a smile, the god looked at the saddened omega _, his omega._ Loki thought.

“It is alright spiderling, I have done many bad deeds to Midgard, I can understand it may be hard to find conversation” Peter smiled as the man tried to sooth him, “How about we watch one of those moving picture videos” Peter’s eyes gleamed as he shouted the words Loki would soon learn to regret,

“Star Wars marathon!!”

 

\--

Loki gentle pushed the few stray strains of the boy’s ginger brown hair from his eyes, feeling the omega’s skin, it was true to what he had read, Peter’s skin feeling like silk as he pushed the strains behind his ears taking in the omega’s beautiful completion.

He had barely lasted threw what the alpha believed was the fourth Star Wars movie, before he felt the boy’s head on his shoulder hearing soft breaths as the hero’s chest rose slightly before falling. FRIDAY had asked if he had wanted to have assistants in turning off the TV only to startle the man almost into waking the brunette.

Peter laid asleep in the gods arms, sleep finally coming to peace with Peter’s mind. No one knew of his countless hours of crying, the dreams that taunt him into a dark abyss, how many sleepless nights have daunted him, creating a sense of loneliness that slowly began to tear at his heart creating thoughts he never knew he could counter—thoughts he refused to believe as his own.

Loki could only describe the omega as an angel. The kind of gentle well witted spirited beauty that falls like a snowflake in the break of winter, pure and beautiful. Falling so slowly, wings that could flutter in the sky, subtle, and fragile to touch. Made of a light that shines down, but only covered his scars. How the boy possesses the gentlest of touches but the most broken of soul. An angel you would never notice in the busy crowd as his passing leaves a gentle feeling of protection, capturing your heart in a breaking bond.

The man’s nimble fingers ran the bare skin of Peter’s forehead, the temptation to see his past, to know how his mind worked—but he silenced them. As he knew he would never gain the child’s trust his he did so.

Peter’s hands curled into his chest, hiding his head into Loki’s chest taking a soothing warmth being so close to his soul bound.

 _‘I think I would be alright spending my life with a mortal’_ Loki thought before closing his eyes letting the silence coax him into rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments in the previous chapter, I'm sorry I didn't reply to any of them as I was busy this week end but any new comments I will try to reply as quickly as I can!
> 
> But once again thank you for all the support! 
> 
> leave your thoughts if you have time <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make longer chapters for you since I was averaging 1200 words a chapter I'm trying to make chapters 2000 words :) 
> 
> and 25 chapters have turned into 35 Soooo yay?

“Tony relax, Loki would never harm Peter” Thor said as he bit into his shawarma, “Yea but he would kill eighty people in one day, what makes Peter any different” Tony said watching his phone as FRIDAY sent small updated text messages.

Thor only sighed, “My brother has not killed any good since that day. And besides Peter is different, he is an omega, Loki’s soul bound” The brunette scoffed “On Asgard omega’s are treated differently from here, your son is one in a million galaxies”

Tony looked up at Thor as he began shoving food in his mouth, “Wait- first off Peter is not my son—”

“Well I just assumed because—” Thor interrupted before Tony raised his finger to silent him, “Yea don’t want to know. And so you know there are a male omega’s here, maybe on Asgard there aren’t but here they are food to alpha’s” The god looked at the smaller man, sighing softly.

“Do not interfere with their relationship Tony” the man only chuckled softly before the blonde began shoveling food in his mouth once again.

\--

Clint starred at Lok, his hand hovering over his gun watching the god as he slept peacefully on Tony’s couch, Peter in the man’s arms but the archer unaware to that fact as the omega was curled into the alpha’s side,

“Nat is that—” the widow walking towards the kitchen opening the fridge as she glanced over to her partner then the couch, “Yeah, apparently Loki is the kid’s soul bound” –

“Shou-should we leave?” the red-haired woman grabbing a can of what ever branded soda the man had, walking over to the couch to glancing down at the god to see the boy wrapped in his arms. A smile tugged at the woman’s lips as she pulled out her phone.

Clint looked at the agent, steadily moving his hand from his weapon, watching as Natasha took photos of the two. “What are you doing?” the archer asked watching as the woman had a small smile on her usually tightly pursed lips. “Black mail for later” the way her lips formed into a smirk making the Beta cringe internally knowing his partner was up to no good.

“oh my god” the beta’s eyes widening as he saw the way Peter curled into the criminal his hands balled into small firsts, as his head rested on Loki’s shoulder Clint’s hand rushing to cover his mouth feeling himself about to burst into laughter seeing how small the young hero looked.

“Pfft” a strained tear forming in the corner of his eye, “Oh my god Tony would kill him—what am I saying he will kill him” Clint whispered as Natasha shot him a glare telling to him to shut up as the boy began to stir in his sleep, Peter’s brows furrowing. Natasha watching as his eye lids flickered before the waving her hand in the direction of the elevator as the two agents ran to the doors fleeing the scene as Peter’s eyes snapped open, the boy looking around the empty loft with a confused expression—oh how Natasha wished she could take a picture.

Rubbing his tired eyes, the small fuzzy surrounding his vision squinting before his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, “FRIDAY can you turn on the lights” he mumbled before moving to sit up, shifting the alpha’s shoulders as he awoke with a soft hum.

“L-Loki” Peter stuttered as the god sat up, pulling his hair back behind his neck, combing his fingers throw the long black strands, a smirk played the alpha’s lips. “Peter” he spoke as the omega’s checks flushed a gentle pink.

“I didn’t mean to wake you” the alpha looked at the brunette, Peter looking at his hands before Loki placed two callus fingers under Peter’s chin tilting the omega’s chin up to face him. “Even after sleep your beautiful” the god praised, Peter starring into the man’s eyes captivated icy grey eyes.

“Please get a room” Tony groaned as he entered the loft, Thor looking at his brother with a grin on his face as he exited the elevator. “Mr-Mr.Stark” Loki almost smiling in amusement as the billionaire walked towards the bar counter with an exhausted expression as Thor looked like a child who just got back from Disney land.

Peter pulled himself away from the god of mischief walking towards his mentor, the man’s smirk turning into a frown causing Thor to chuckle sitting down beside the ravenette. “You look as if I had stolen your knives” rolling his eyes, “Daggers” he corrected. Thor glanced at Tony, watching as the young omega talked to his guardian. “Do you fancy him?” Thor asked, rather bluntly Loki thought.

“I do, he is quite beautiful for a Midgardian” Thor smiled fondly at his brother, “Do you wish to bond him?”  Loki glanced at Peter seeing the boy now glaring at Tony seemingly lecturing the man. “I don’t know, we have only met and his instincts are right now his main mind. If after a while he wishes to bond with me when his instincts have past then yes”

“very respectable” the blonde teased as the man shot him a glare Thor huffing a laugh.

\--

“Did you two do anything?” Tony asked empathizing the word _thing_ hoping—more like praying Peter would understand what he was hinting at. Peter raised his hands in defence as his cheeks flushed 50 shades darker— “Wha-what no!” Tony letting out a sigh of relief running a hand threw his hair as he took a sip of his scotch receiving a displeased glare from the omega, lips frowning.

“I was thinking of going back to my apartment later today…” His voice was soft, barely loud enough for the alpha to hear, Tony looking up from his glass. “Oh?” fumbling his fingers, looking at the marble counter—“I’m grateful for you letting me stay here, but Ms.Wexler is going to kick me out if I can’t keep up with rent and I’ve already missed three days of work—”

“Then stay here” Tony said as if it was nothing, placing the glass back to his lips as he waited for the boy to process his words, it was quite amusing might he add. “What? No, I don’t want to be a burden” Peter yelped startled with the offer, “You wouldn’t be a burden Pete, gets lonely” the cheese grin Tony gave only made the brunette frown, feeling almost pity.

“But I have a job—”

“Quit, I have more then enough to keep you stable kid” Peter opening his mouth to speak only to be cut off by the man,

“Besides with that thing-“ cocking his head towards Loki, “here I rather you be in the tower”

“He’s been kind to me so far…”

“The key in that sentence is ‘so far’ kid” Tony sighed softly as Peter only looked perplexed.

\--

“Your room is next to Thor’s” the alpha grumbled, not liking the idea of having the ex-criminal living in the tower but was coaxed into doing so. “Try not to destroy anything” the god casting Stark a displeased look, the play boy thought so little of him Loki thought, well it was to be expected.

“Stark, I don’t plan to do any of the things you think of me” The brunette scoffed, waving his hand as he continued to walk down the hall leaving the ravenette at the door. “I’ll never trust a monster like you”  

“You are no better then me Stark” Loki said, his words like venom to Tony, the man turning on his heels to look at the criminal, “we are nothing alike”

“That’s what you think, not what is reality”

“Shut your mouth, before I have Thor take you back to your damned alien planet” Loki raised in hands in fake surrender, the smirk on his face making Tony want to tear it off the gods stupid expression, “I have FRIDAY keeping an eye on you twenty-four/seven if you try anything, or harm anyone. I won’t hesitate to lock you up. And this time your brother won’t have the chance to save his little brother” the threat nothing but empty words--- and he knew it.

“Wouldn’t dream of it” Loki soothed.

Tony clicked his tongue in annoyance, “You don’t get it do you? You’re not a little prince down here. You get no special treatment.” Loki’s smirk only grew,

“I know, but sadly for you the mark on my skin belongs to your protégée. Just like the mark on your skin belongs to that wizard.” The alpha within Tony breaking as he grabbed Loki by the neck slamming him against the wall, “Don’t go poking around in stuff that isn’t your business” his voice threatening as his grip tightened on the god’s neck.

“You rejected him, why?” Oh, however did the god survive so long never learning to keep his mouth closed.  Loki quickly placing his hand on Tony’s forehead forcing his way throw the mans thoughts, recollecting abandoned memories.

 

\--

_“Stephen…”_

_“We share the same soul mark Tony” the man said, reaching out to touch his soul bounds mark only to have the younger alpha growl, moving away from the wizard’s touch. “And it would be in both our best interests to forget about it” Stephen taken back at how sharp the alpha’s words came out, piercing him._

_“But—”_

_“There is no ‘buts’ we are both alphas. It’s wrong” Tony seethed, feeling his own heart break at his words. “Nothing is ever wrong when it comes to a soulmate Anthony” Strange spoke softly. No sarcasm or hidden language in his voice._

_The man forced a laugh, his throat straining at the sound. “We aren’t soulmates” Stephen sighed, “Denial is not the way to go about this, at least let us try—” Tony not even allowing the man to finish before he barked ‘no’_

_“We are both alphas” repeating himself over and over, receiving the same response, refusing to let his emotions show._

_“So? It’s not unheard of, there are reported alpha couples across the globe” Tony chuckled, “You don’t get it do you!--”_

_\--_

Pushing himself away from the god, stumbling back as Tony glared daggers at the man as he smirked smugly, like what he did was an achievement. There were no words as the younger man turned his back to him once again as he began to storm down the hall like a child leaving a heavy tension in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you darlings enjoyed the chapter! I'm slowly trying to show more of Stephan and Tony!
> 
> if you have time leave your thoughts and have a lovely rest of your day!
> 
> OH and so you all know I have a writers channel on discord! for anyone to join and talk freely about their fanfics and stories message me at Mark Jen#3403 and I will add you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post thins on the 19th but got distracted I'll explain in a note at the end of the chapter^^  
> enjoy the chapter!

 

Peter rested on the ledge of the open window, not used to the new room as empty walls surrounded him. The boy’s beautiful hazel eyes drifting close as the rain fell in silence from the ashen clouds, listening to the sharp whistling in the air as the trees swaying in the gentle wings drifting with the rain.

Placing a frail hand out the open window, shivering at the feeling of the rain that fell onto his bare palm. His smile grew soft, the winds beginning to pick up as a flash of thunder radiated in the distance, the once gentle breeze becoming violent, trees looking thought they were ready to fall from their beds of dirt beside the open sidewalks.

A sigh passed Peter’s lips, nibbling at the dry skin. Thinking about what the day was to hold, he was nervous about seeing Loki again, having been so awkward in their first meeting, three days have passed since then, the boy being busy packing his old apartment as Tony was out to collect his boxes—not many thought—and bring them to the tower so he could decorate his new room.

Arising from the window sills as his slender hand reached for the small metal levers of the window pulling the glass frame to a close.

Running a hand threw his ‘puffy’ hair, pushing his bangs back from his face, blowing playfully as his hair flew up.  Peter pounded at what to do, he had been sitting there for what he believed was three hours waiting for Tony to return with his things.

Glancing around the empty room, sighing in defeat as there was nothing to do, pursing his lips as he flopped onto the bed as he began humming the soft tune of an old jazz song his father used to play on his guitar, the same guitar Mary begged for him to get rid of but he refused no matter how many times his mother would ask.

Ben taking the guitar after their deaths as a token to remember Richard, playing the same old song on the dusty guitar, as May would take a young Peter’s hands dancing around the room with him. The memory made him smile, shaking his head remembering how childish he once was. Hell, he was still a child, but god he didn’t feel like one.

A knock breaking Peter from his thoughts, “Come in” Peter called as Tony pushed the door open with his back, two medium sized boxes in his arms as he smiled at the boy.

“Happy is bringing up the last of your stuff”

“Thanks Mr—Tony” Peter slowly readjusting to calling his mentor by his first name, Tony smiled placing the boxes in the corner of the room.

“Steve and James are coming around later this afternoon” Peter seeing the way the man tensed at the mention of Bucky’s name, after the events of what reporters called the _‘hero’s civil war’_ things had become tense between the—well now once rouge avengers but as years past things became easier to bare… least for the most of them that is.

Peter has met the bonded pair a few times, seeing Steve train as Bucky would be getting lectured by Mr.Stark from his wandering into the lab or breaking something.

He and James got along, Peter trying to educate him on the current technology as Bucky would tell the teen stories from back in the day as a trade.

“Cool” he smiled, picking up one of the boxes and placing it on the guest—his desk.

“Yeah, Capsical and Robocop wanted to stay at the tower for a bit since of our new guest” He knew Tony meant Loki, it had been three days since Loki had arrived on mudguard, exchanging greetings and small conversation as they saw one another in the halls, the god usually busy doing—honesty god knows what he was busy doing Peter thought.

“Want me to help you unpack?” the alpha offered, Peter shrugging as he dug threw the box of items, seeing nothing but old photos, his heart aching at some of the photos. He had been acting rather dull as Natasha put it, the alpha blaming it on stress as Tony blamed it on Loki, but those were neither of the reasons for the omega’s behaviour.  

Tomorrow was the anniversary of his parent’s death, and the following day was the day his aunt passed away, it had been a year since May had died and fifteen years since his parents were taken from him, leaving a four-year-old omega in the hands of his aunt and uncle.

May was taken from him far to early, Peter will never forget running into the hospital, her body covered in a white sheet as the nurse tried to prey the hero away. Tears streaming down his checks as he cried, the nurse telling him his aunts heart had stopped only moments before Peter had arrived threw the doors.

_Three seconds to late._

The moment she told him her heart stopped, Peter’s heart broke yet it continued to beat.

“You play?” Tony asked as he raised an old acoustic guitar, breaking Peter from his thoughts glancing towards the man to see him holding his fathers and later his uncle’s old acoustic guitar. Peter only shook his head mumbling no under his breath.

Tony looked at Peter, the boy’s usually cheer attitude was fading. Strumming his fingers over the cords, heck he needed to buy Peter a better one, as the tune was broken as the strings made a vibrating sound, almost broken from being played far too much. “Want to get a new one?” He asked, as he flipped the guitar to look at the detailed design on the back looking like it was carved in by hand. Two distinct carvings, one of a mocking jay and the other of a panther.

“No!” Peter turning to face Tony as he looked at Peter, stunned as Peter almost dropped the box he was moving. Quickly placing the box down, scratching the back of his neck, “Sorry I- I didn’t mean—” Tony raised a hand cutting him off as he placed the guitar in the corner of the omega’s room. “Nah kid it’s fine everyone’s got something special” he grinned.

“Thanks”

“Come on let’s get you unpacked”

 

\--

 

“Why haven’t you’ve talked to your omega?” Thor asked as he walked up to his brother as he leaned on the balcony of the recreation area, “He’s not my omega” Loki said as his brother leaned his back onthe railing.

_‘at least not yet…’_

“Doesn’t answer my question” Loki glanced up at the blonde buffoon, “that blinded Alpha has Peter sheltered like a child” Thor let out a breathy laugh, “With a man of your skills and talents I doubt that would keep you away”

Loki chuckled, “He seems on guard around me,” there was a silence as Thor readjusted to lean on the bars using his arms as support as he looked at his brother, “I am waiting for him to make an advance”

“How long do you think that will take?” Thor asked as he looked over the city of New York watching the cars fly by on the many roads lighting up in bright warm streaks.

“However long, I want him to trust me” laughing softly, the god looking at his younger brother smiling at him, “Who would have guest you would have this much self restraint” the man teased receiving an elbow to the gut as he laughed at the god of mischief, “Excuse you I have restraint” Loki grunted, Thor chuckled “We will see”

He knew what his brother meant as his tone turned mischievous something the ravenette knew far to well, knowing the man was hinting at the teens heat.  “Do you think the omega has yet to experience his heat yet?” Loki only shrugged, “He is young, but from the little information I’ve been able to pry out of that idiotic temperament Peter’s becoming happened little after that little disagreement you heroes had” Thor didn’t know much of what happened between the avengers when he was traveling back to Asgard only that it resulted in a shift between friends.

“I doubt the boy has gone four years without a heat”

“You never know brother, mortals are quite boring yet they have their ways”

“I am sorry to interrupt” FRIDAY’s voice spoke as the brothers looked for the source of the sound still not used to the man’s countless inventions which Loki saw as nothing but a nuisance. 

“Captian Roger’s and Sargent Barns have arrived, Mr.Stark is requesting everyone meet in the lounge” the automatized voice spoke, Loki outened cringed at the way the alpha would call an Ai “Baby girl” or say “that’s my girl”.

“Thank you voice in the sky!” the gleeful expression on his brother’s face making the younger alpha internally smack his head against a wall as he mumbled, “Brother how are you this much of an idiot…”

\--

“Hi Pete” Steve smiled as he shook hands with the youth, the omega awkwardly scratching the back of his arm as he took the alpha’s hand. “Hi Cap” Peter smiled.

Bucky stood behind his mate, smiling at the omega with a found smile. “Hey spider-boy” the man teased receiving a playful glare. “Hi Buck” the two fist bumping as the alpha tried and may he add failed miserably at doing the teens ‘special’ handshake.

Peter laughed at Bucky’s failed attempt at recreating his and Ned’s hand shake, “You’ll get it one day” the solider only rolled his eyes at the teen shaking his head as he walked into the lounge.

“Where’s galactic ass” Clint asked as he plopped himself down on one of the many couches as he glanced over to Tony who rolled his eyes at the beta, “Somewhere I don’t care Katniss” Peter looked at his mentor seeing his body beginning to tense, his eyes following the ravenette as he took a seat, Steve standing behind his mate, leaning on the tuxedo couch.

Peter sighed softly, he knew the man would be tense around the man everything that happened, the split between him and his team, his parents… all revolved around that man. The break downs Peter witnessed, watching the man he looked up to slobbered over his desk, eyes blood shot. Empty bottles surrounding him, growling.

Peter sat in the loveseat, his body creating a ‘v’ shape as he laid in the comfortable chair, Clint looked at the spiderling, “How the fuck is that even comfortable?” shrugging his shoulder mumbling a soft _‘it just is’_ as Steve shot the beta a displeased look as the dusty haired man swore. “Language…” he mumbled making Bucky grin at his mate.

“Hello!” Thor’s voiced boomed as he entered the commons area, opening his arms in a greeting manner as Loki stood to the man’s side, wearing a black suit unlike everyone who wore rather plain clothe, but Clint would argue that his Hawkeye pajama pants are incredibly comfortable and perfectly fashionable.

(no, no their not. Tony would argue they are worst then Peter’s hello kitty pajama pants

Loki only gave a slight bow of the head as a greeting, Peter looking over to his soul bound as Loki didn’t spare the omega a glance. A heavy silent hung over the room, the uncomfortable tension making Peter swallow himself into his hoodie not wanting to feel suffocated by the silence.

_‘god save me’_

Loki’s lips quirking into a smirk as he heard the teen’s thoughts, ‘ _watch out little one, there is more then one god’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I have had two people that have been contacting me on all my social media formats, it first started with my Tony x Peter story where they accused me of supporting pedophilia. They are now contacting me on new account to harass me so I will repeat what I said on my other story.
> 
> If you wish to chat/have a conversation there are only these reasons why.
> 
> If something in my stories/fan fictions that may have triggered or offended you or something that may concern you or other readers
> 
> I also put it there if one of my readers are having a hard time and want to vent or talk
> 
> My information is NOT there for someone to say my writing was 'vile', 'pedophilia', 'crude', 'wrong' or 'disgusting'. Everyone is entitled to their own options but I don't wish to have to deal with someone that will try to degrade me on a personal level when you don't know me and when I ask why you would read the story .
> 
> People need to realize that this is a Fanfiction if you do not like my writing them block me, simple. here is my contact my contact info reach
> 
> Wattpad: Marrwrote  
>  Instagram: Avacodocosplay and avacadoprops   
> Discord: Mark Jen #3403
> 
> I love my readers that leave lovely comments and it makes me very happy to read them but I don't tolerate someone(s) harassing and annoying me. So i hope you all have a lovely day and I will update as soon as possible but I am right now in house renovations whilst dealing with transphobic parents not a good mix for stress. hope you darlings have a lovely day! I love you all <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry this took so long to update, 33 days since the last update.   
> I've been stressed out lately with switching schools and now having to get up at 4:30am just to catch my bus to get there so my sleep has been lacking. 
> 
> I've read all your comments and I just wish to say a special thank you too, 
> 
> @FayMiku  
> @SherlockFreakingHolmes  
> @TheAlwaysUsedTeaBag  
> @Lizzicleromance
> 
> and a very special thanks to @Jeeun, I read every single comment and I make it a goal to reply to you all, and @jeeun delt with a hater in the comment section and GOD DAMN you served them.
> 
> thank you everyone for still being here and reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter

Dinner was awkward to say the least, Loki watching as Peter pushed his food around his plate seemingly not interested in the food in front of him, having taken only two bites from his entire meal before placing his plate onto the coffee table.

The young omega curling up in the love seat, pulling out his phone, dull eyes brightened by the artificial light of the screen sighing softly at the time. “I’m going to my room” the forced smile that the boy played on his lips making the god cringe.

“You bastard!” Clint shouted as Tony hit him with a blue shell before stealing the archer’s place as first laughing like a mad man. Everyone to consumed by the game to notice Peter had left, well maybe one person noticed.

Thor glared at the screen having a stare down against the television yelling how it was the controllers fault he couldn’t race as the two ‘children’ barked insults at the god.

\--

Natasha watched, taking short sips of her wine watching as Loki starred at Peter, the god’s eyes fascinated by the omega watching his every move. It intrigued her how Loki’s emotions worked, what games the man was playing behind his facade he played.

Watching as the young hero said his good byes before leaving to retire to his room, Loki keeping his lips pursed not knowing what to say as Natasha remained silent. Peter had barely eaten that night, not even a quarter of him meal complete, a few sips of his water.

She knew the signs but remained quiet, observing.

\--

Stephan looked through one of his many studies, reading over each word he’d written looking for a way to ride of his and Tony’s soul marks, to let his—Tony live in peace. The man hated the wizard, despised him for something neither of them could control, the bond that tired them so closely to each other.

Slamming his hands down in frustration, growling at himself. He just wanted them to bond, to feel the sparks but he knew better then to wish for the unthinkable. The only thing he could do now was to let his mate live without hating the words and marks on his skin.

He had seen countless futures, out of the thousands he’d seem, only two showed the pair finally together, but his mark refused to let him see how to achieve that future.

Looking out the window, seeing his own reflection. Eyes burning at the sight, on his neck shown in a pale blue the billionaires dreams,

_“freedom”_

Soundwaves decorating his skin with Stark’s name written in Persian the language of the people who had held him hostage in Afghanistan “ تونی استارک” starring at the name he sighed, he loved the man more then he knew how to express but what was love when hate clouds the mind?

It doesn't matter if someone is a relative, friend or an acquaintance-- you don't have to make room for the people who only cause you pain, or make you feel as though your small.

Human can brush away their fellow man, but sometimes they have two points.

 

\--

“Peter” Loki spoke knocking on the hero’s door, receiving a soft hum from the omega behind the door.

“May I come in?” it felt odd being so polite but he had to learn if he wanted to gain his lover’s trust, “Yes” the voice a soft whisper before pushing the door open, the god taking in the sight of the beautiful boy in front of him.

“My eyes still find something new every time I look at you” feeling his breath being taken away, Peter looked at the alpha, a soft blush tainting his cheeks, “Can I help you, Loki?” shivers arising on his skin hearing the way his name rolled off Peter’s tongue. “I came to midguard so we could meet spiderling, we share a mark, no?” looking down, Peter feeling as if he had only ignored Loki the past week as the god had come earth, “Do you wish for me to leave—”

 

“No!” Peter gasped sounding desperate shocking them both, clearing his throat as he repeated himself, “No, I want you to stay, I just—like I don’t know, I don’t know how to do ro-romance?” chuckling Loki walking toward the brunette, placing a hand on Peter’s cheek, “I don’t want to rush you spiderling, I can feel the grief that runs threw your veins”

“grief?” Peter squeaked, “You’ve yet to grieve over someone, you have walls you’ve yet to break down” Peter lost in Loki’s smooth accent, only nodding his head licking his lips nervously, “Maybe… Maybe I need help?” Loki couldn’t help but grin at Peter at how confused he sound, barely able convince a child if he spoke like such. “I would be more then happy to help my future mate” dropping his hand to the omega’s shoulder’s.

Peter missing the warmth from the man’s hand, looking into the god memorizing emerald eyes, leaning down the god slipping his hand under the boy’s chin tilting it up as he captured Peter lips in a kiss. Goosebumps prickled at Peter’s lips feeling the warmth of the god’s lips on his own, closing his eyes allowing himself to melt into the kiss, a satisfied smirk on Loki’s lips feeling the omega relax into the kiss.

Pulling away, gently nibbling at Peter’s lip, opening his eyes as he pulled from the boy hearing a soft moan, brilliant amber eyes fluttering open Loki watching as Peter’s cheeks flushed into a million different shades of red as his ears where tipped with pink from embarrassment.

“Ca-can I kiss you again?” Loki not able to hold back his laugh as Peter sounded so unsure, his lips puckering into a frown making a soft ‘hmph’ sound, feeling as If he was teasing the god at how desirable the omega was. “Maybe I should make you beg” Loki teased as he pressed another kiss to Peter’s lips before he could protest.

Moaning softly into the kiss, Loki snaking his arms around the brunette as peter’s hands where pressed against the man, deepening the kiss the marks on both of them burning in bliss as they connected in their passion before Peter pulled away for air panting quietly.

“Your supposed to breath through your nose darling” Loki whispered into his omega’s ear as Peter barked a soft laugh, “Shush I’ve—”

“never kissed anyone before?” Loki teased gentle as Peter threw his hands up in embarrassment before pulling up to hood of hoodie in hopes to hide from the embarrassment before diving into his bed.

Not able to contain his laugher, Loki chuckled softly walking towards the queen-sized bed, “Is this how you hide from your embarrassment” the god laughed taking a seat on the soft material as Peter mumbled incoherent words, “How did I manage to be partnered with unmischievous person” Peter grinned at that as Loki smiled.

Wrapping his arms around the omega, pulling him onto his back as Peter pulled the stings of his hoodie so Loki couldn’t see his burning face, gently tugging at the white strings Loki slipping his hand to pull down the fabric to reveal Peter, his hair all fluffed from the hood, Loki smiled fondly at the boy running his slender fingers down the boy’s neck watching him shiver in what he hoped to be pleasure, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I should be retiring to bed” Loki hummed softly, Peter looking at the god of mischief giving him a soft peck on the cheek enough to make the god’s heart flutter with pride, “Goodnight spiderling”

As the door clicked, Peter pressing his finger’s to where the god had kissed him feeling his chest tighten with warmth,

_Loki…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and I'll be sure to reply!  
> If you ever need to talk I'm always open to talk to,   
> updating soon loves!
> 
> sorry if the chapter is not what anyone expected but I needed to get the story romance going!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, wow 78 days since I last have updated this fanfiction.

I'm slowly making my return, life has been very chaotic for myself, it has pained me not having been able to update any of my works as I truly take pleasure writing for all of you even if my writing isn't the best.   
With the holiday's life was rough, as I have previously mentioned I am transgender and starting T while still being a minor, and a minor with disapproving parents is a whole nother wheelhouse but hopefully with holidays leaving and school coming back around I will be updating more frequently. 

currently, I am not updating this book for a bit longer as the hate had gotten to me, but I love this storyline and I have so much to do with the plot line in store.  
If you would like to read something I am working on, I have just started a short story fanfiction today about Peter as a young child and the troubles and chaos here's the link--  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325380

I really hope a few are still reading this and if so please leave a comment below because I would love to interact with you all, but otherwise till then have a lovely rest of your day and thank you for still being here.


	11. hello darlings

Hello darlings, I'm so sorry I've been away for so long, for those that are still here after those long fifty-five days... I thank you.

I do plan to continue this fanfic, but currently its not a possibility for awhile longer...  
For those who read my last chapter, that is no deleted, my family issues are still happening and I am moving across water so its beginning to get more and more stressful with each passing day.

I'm working on a Peter/Tony fanfiction currently, with trans Peter Parker. It's an old draft I'm working on, the only reason that story is being worked on and not this is due to the fact I've written out the entire story plot and writers block won't be present, for those who are interested in reading it comment a heart, (<3) and if you write a comment and want to know when its up just add it ad the end so I know. 

I love interacting with you guys, so leave a comment and if you want to talk further I will be more then happy to give you guys my snapchat, Ig or discord you can reach me on.

Once again, I'm ever so sorry this isn't a chapter, and thank you for those who are still reading I thank you and I'm sorry for those who where looking forward to this is any of you where.  
Not to drag this on, have a lovely day darlings!


End file.
